docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby's Derby
"Kirby's Derby" is the first segment of the eighty-second episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on January 2, 2016. Summary Doc helps Sir Kirby realize the importance of reporting your pet's injury right away after Bonnie Blue's wheel comes off during the big derby. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and The Wicked King *Andre Robinson as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Dress-Up Daisy *Lucinda Clare as Queen Amina Songs *Trophy of Dreams *Get Your Pet to the Vet Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript The Wicked King: (After he gets knocked off horse) You wicked, wicked horse. You are perfect for me. Mwah! Sir Kirby: I'm on my steed and there's a crown of roses. Are we having, oh dare I say it, a derby? Doc: If by derby you mean every toy horse race within all-backward obstacle course, then yes! Sir Kirby: Lady McStuffins, that is exactly what I mean. Oh, dream come true. The Wicked King: Hm, I might be excited as well, but before I decide, what do I get when I win? Zing, zing. Doc: The McStuffins cup. The Wicked King: Ooh, shiny. King like-y. Excited! Queen Amina: Oh, Wicked King, winning is its own award. Trophies and trinkets are for common toys. Doc: And this rose crown. Queen Amina: (Gasp) I want it, I want it, I want it! Please? Dress-Up Daisy: A rose crown on me? Fabulous! Hey Bronty, racing partners? Bronty: Ooh, yes, yes! Chilly: Ladies and gentle toys, it's time for the parade of horses! Riding his rolling steed Bonnie Blue is... Sir Kirby! Wicked King is on Fiddlekicks. And riding the bubbly blue dino, Bronty Blue, is Daisy! Hallie: And last, and sparkliest, riding Sparkler Posy is Queen Amina. The Wicked King: Aren't noble knights supposed to ride behind there kings? Sir Kirby: Not wicked kings, no. (Whistles to his horse) Let's go. (Pulls ahead) Sir Kirby: Oh, to stop or not to stop. That is the question. For if I stop, we lose. If I jam your wheel back on, we win! But will we win with honor? Hm, I'm really between a rocking horse and a hard place. Doc: Sir Kirby, are you okay? Sir Kirby: Yes, I'm okay, I'm okay. But (gasp) look at that. Bonnie seems to have, and boy is this a surprise to me, lost a wheel. Stuffy: Oh, I'll get it. (Chases wheel and trips) Oh, I lost it. Lambie: Ahem, it's on your back. Stuffy: Oh, ha ha ha! Didn't lose it. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Cracky-Wobbly Wheelie-Whoops *Sir Kirby's states at one point "To stop or not to stop. That is the question." This is based on the famous Shakespearian saying, "To speak, or not to speak. That is the question." *This is the first episode to air in 2016. Gallery Kirby's Derby Pic 001.jpg Rose_crown.jpg Sir_kirby's_trophy_room.jpg Kirby's_Derby.jpg Sir_kirby_singing.jpg Kirbys_Derby_Ticklish_Truck_11249425.jpg Chilly_and_hallie_with_millie_the_microphone.jpg Chilly_with_binnoculars.jpg image-9A4E_5700D413.jpg Four_toy_characters.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic_005.jpg L_0000000000068196_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e22-ingested-Kirby's Derby.jpg Maxresdefault_394.jpg Bonnie_blue_in_the_pet_vet_book.jpg Image_c4063f7e.jpg Derby_award.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic_006.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic 002.jpg Sir_kirby_wore_the_rose_crown.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic_004.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Sir Kirby Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes where Get Your Pet To The Vet was sung Category:Season 3